Established in 1998, the Cancer Genetics and Virology Program is an interdisciplinary group of 34 scientists pursuing basic and translational research to advance understanding of the nature and role of mutations, gene expression changes, and viruses in the development and behavior of cancer. This research is supported by over $6.4 million in annual direct support. The Cancer Genetics Group focuses on studies of germline and somatic mutations in oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes in cancer cells as well as efforts to define critical gene expression changes in the cancer cell and the specific epigenetic mechanisms that underlie the changes. The Virology Group is focused on the investigation of mechanisms which regulate DNA and RNA tumor virus replication and gene expression, as well as the effects of such viruses on infected host cells, including the role of viruses in cancer pathogenesis. Due to the complementary nature of the research, and the overlapping research interests and goals of the two groups, investigators in the two groups work together in a single program. Program members have primary and joint appointments in more than 12 departments at the School of Medicine and Public Health. Investigators in other programs in the Basic Science, Clinical Science, and Prevention Divisions of the Cancer Center, including the Programs in Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology, Experimental Therapeutics, Breast Oncology, Childhood Cancer, Cutaneous Oncology, Gastrointestinal Oncology, Prostate Cancer/Urological Oncology, and Cancer Prevention/Biomedical Research.